The Lost Memory
by sweet10honey
Summary: After the attack of James, Bella loses all of her memories. She doesn't know who she is as well as about Edward. What Edward is going to do? Will Bella be able to recover the memory?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own the characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

I was in a very dark room. I could see nothing. Suddenly, I heard a voice- beautiful voice.

"Oh, Bella… Please say something… I love you Bella…"

_Who are you? Why are you crying? Who is Bella?_

"She will be all right." Another male voice said.

Then everything went silent.

**Chapter 1**

**Bella Swan**

When I opened my eyes, I was in an unfamiliar room. Everything was in white. Not comfortable white. They were too clean, and too bright under the sun. Then I realized that I was not alone in this room. A boy with perfect face was staring at me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked gently holding my gaze.

It took me a moment to answer this simple question. Who is he? Why does he talk like a friend? Not to frighten me?

"A little tired, I guess…" Suddenly I felt the pain in my ribs. "Oh!"

His both hands were suddenly holding both sides of my face.

"What's wrong?"

Every breathe I took caused the pain.

"It hearts… I…can't…breathe…" I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks.

He wiped those tears in one hand, he pressed the red bottom on the wall with another.

"Hello?" a nurse's voice came from the wall.

"Could you send Carlisle here? Tell him to bring some pain medication." he said without looking away from me.

"Sure."

Then, after a few minutes, someone with a white cloth - must be a doctor – came in.

"Hello Bella." He said gently, but I was confused.

Who is Bella? I looked around but the only patient here was me.

The boy must have seen the confusion in my eyes. "Are you all right?" he asked anxiously.

"Who is Bella?" I whispered.

Then, he froze. He froze just like a stone. I could see the pain on his perfect face. I didn't want him to feel like that. Then I started to panic. Why doesn't he answer my simple question?

So I asked again. "Who is Bella?"

"She's you. You are Bella" the doctor said calmly to me after a moment.

Then, it was my turn to froze.

"Is there something that you remember?"

I tried to remember. I searched through my memories. But after a moment, I realized that I remembered nothing. Nothing.

"I remember nothing…"

**

* * *

**

**How was it? Please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bella Swan**

It took me a few minutes to realize that I was crying. And all the while I cried he held me tightly in his arms.

"Calm down, Bella. Everything will be all right."

Even though I felt good in his arms, I couldn't relax. Crying made the pain of my ribs worse.

"Breathe deeply" he commanded gently, but I couldn't. The pain was so strong that it kept me from breathing. Somehow, he must have realized that, because he started to say something to the doctor.

"Her ribs are hurting…"

Then, something cold touched my arm, and eventually, my body relaxed. I felt really tired.

"Sleep, Bella." He whispered in my ear, and he kissed my forehead gently.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" I asked quietly. I knew nothing about him, but I felt like I knew him for so long time.

"Yes." He laughed. It was a quiet and beautiful laugh.

And I remembered that there was something that I wanted to ask.

"Am… what's your… name?"

"Edward" He said quietly.  
"Edward" I repeated. He chuckled and started to hum a strange melody. But it was really beautiful.

I fell asleep slowly in his arms.

**Edward Cullen**

It didn't take so long for her to sleep. It seemed that the lullaby still has an effect on her. Good. I was relieved. At least, there is a thing that proves she is Bella. My Bella.

"Edward" I heard my dad, Carlisle call me.

"Yes?"

_We have to talk. _

"I know. But I can't leave her alone."

_She won't wake up for a few hours. And Alice will be with her._

I still didn't want to leave her alone, but I knew that the discussion was necessary. So I nodded to him, and placed her to the bed gently.

_I will be in my office._

"I will be there in a few minutes."

_OK_

I heard the door close, and started to write a note, in case she wakes up when I am away.

_Bella,_

_I will be back soon. The girl is my sister Alice, and she is a really nice girl. I am sure you will be good friends with her. _

_If you have any problem, just tell Alice, or push the red bottom on the wall._

_See you soon._

_Edward_

"I am 80% sure that she won't wake up while you talk with Carlisle." Alice said quietly as she came in.

"Thanks. But what if she wakes up and finds out there is a stranger looking at her?"

_That's true. I've heard about her loss of memory. I am sorry._

"Take care of her. See you later." This was all that I could think for response.

_I will. See you soon, Edward._

Carlisle was waiting calmly for me when I entered his office.

_I am sorry, son._

"Is there anything we can do for her to collect her memory?" I asked without responding to his thought.

"We need some time… we have to be very patient for this matter. We don't know how or when her memory returns…"

"I understand." I said quietly. "What should I do to her?"

"Well… firstly, I think you, I mean all of our family, should act like humans. Then…"

We discussed several things until midnight.

"You should go back to Bella" Carlisle said after the clock on his desk showed it is midnight.

"Yes." I answered. "Are you going to tell Renée and Charlie about her loss of memory?"

"Yes, I have to. They will be here in the morning."

Then, I left the office and hurried to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi,**

**Thanks a lot for your reviews and Story Alert!!**

**This chapter is a little bit longer than the others. I hope you enjoy it!!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Edward Cullen**

When I entered the room, she was still sleeping. Her heartbeat and breathe were normal.

"Did she wake up?" I asked Alice, who was sitting on the chair beside the bed, and holding her hand.

"Just once. She was thirsty, and after drinking a glass of water she went back to sleep."

"Did she say something?"

"She said your name anxiously, but I assured her that you would be back soon."

She said my name. Does she remember something about me?

"Thank you, Alice."

_You're welcome. I will go home to tell the others that Bella woke up._

Then, she left the room.

While she slept, I thought about the thing happened 3 days ago. The last day that she had her memory. The last day she was in the good condition. The day James attacked her.

I was happy of the thought that I would be able to see her soon, but I was also very worried when I arrived at Phoenix airport. I couldn't figure out why. However, when I saw Alice, Jasper and Bella nowhere in my sight, I realized the cause of my anxiousness.

"Where's Bella?" I demanded. Then, I froze. Alice showed me what she had seen.

_Bella was lying on the floor, injured badly. She was bleeding a lot. Then James bit her. Bella screams in pain…_

"Nooo!!" I screamed, and started to ran, faster than the human speed. But I didn't care. All I cared was Bella. I couldn't believe what Alice just showed me. How can I put her in so much pain? I have to save her. Before it is too late.

After a moment like ages, I made it to the place where the accident happened. And I saw her. She was lying on the ground, bleeding. Her scent was difficult to ignore with her blood, but I hurried to her side.

"Bella… Can you hear me?"

She didn't answer. But I could hear her heartbeat, and the quiet cry of the pain. How long have she been bleeding? I have to take her to Carlisle as soon as possible…

Then, I heard James coming toward us.

_What I surprise… _I heard the confusion in his thought.

"I am happy to see you again"_ What is he doing here? How did he know where I was?_ "And I enjoyed very much seeing your girlfriend… She has such a nice scent… Mouthwatering…" _I wonder how delicious her blood would be…_

I couldn't ignore my anger toward James anymore. I wanted to kill him.

"You will never touch her." I hissed through my teeth.

"Oh. Really? You already let me touch her." he said lightly which made me angrier. _This kid knows nothing. Ha, it will be easy to kill him. I really want to do that fast so that I can taste her sweet blood…_

Before I could even move toward him, I heard my family.

_We will take care of him. Go back to Bella. She needs you and Carlisle._ Alice thought. So I rushed to Bella.

Bella was still bleeding a lot, and Carlisle was trying to stop the bleeding.

"Bella… oh Bella… Please don't die…" Seeing her in pain was really hard for me.

"Be careful, Edward. Her ribs must be broken." Carlisle murmured to me.

"Is there anything we can do for the pain?"

"Give her the morphine." He handed me one of the needles. So I started to work on it.

Then, after a short moment, Carlisle called me.

"It's time to go to the hospital. Could you carry her?"

So I took her in my arms as gently as I could.

"I love you, Bella." I whispered to her ear, and followed after Carlisle.

"Edward?" Bella called my name quietly, and I was brought back to the real world. When her eyes met with mine, a small smile appeared in her face. I was a little shocked. She didn't look afraid even though she had no idea what I was.

"How are you? Do you still feel the pain?" I asked smiling in return.

"I feel better." Despite the words, I could see the pain in her eyes, and her heart was beating a bit faster than usual. So I decided to call Carlisle. But before I reached the read bottom, Bella shout.

"No! I don't need anything!" She was just as stubborn as before. I smiled to that fact.

"You need to relax to heal fast."

"I am not in the pain." Lie again. But I could hear the footsteps of my father, so I said nothing.

"Hello, Bella. How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked her gently.

"I am fine," She lied again. "but I have a little headache." She added as soon as she saw Carlisle raise his eyebrow.

"Ok, so I will send a nurse with a medicine soon…"

"Thank you… I am sorry if it's rude……but could you tell me who are you?" she said without looking at him, like feeling guilty.

"Oh, I am sorry that I haven't introduced myself. I am Carlisle Cullen, your doctor, and Edward's father. Is there any question do you want to ask to me?" he introduced himself with a warm smile.

"No, nice to meet you Dr. Cullen" Bella said smiling. Her smile was really cute that I couldn't help myself smiling.

"Please call me Carlisle." He doesn't like being called Dr. It makes him feel old. Old? He is more than 300 years!!

"Well, Bella… your parents are coming in the morning. Do you remember them? "

"No" she said so quietly, biting her lower lip trying not to cry again.

"It's okey Bella. Carlisle will talk to them first, before they meet you. Don't worry about that." I took her hand in mine, and started to stroke.

"What are their names?"

"They are Renée and Charlie. Renée married Phil and lives in Florida with him. Charlie lives in this town, and he is a police chief. You came here just a few months ago to live with Charlie."

Then we heard a nurse come in.

"Dr, Renee and Charlie have arrived. They are in your office."

"Ok, I will be there in a minute."

He turned again to Bella.

"Have your memory returned?"

"No……" She whispered and this time, she couldn't hide her tears anymore.

I pulled myself close to her, and stroked her back gently.

"Don't worry. We will do anything to recover your memory. Don't cry. Your memories will be back."

_I am going to meet her parents._I heard Carlisle leaving the room.

* * *

**I'll be a little busy for couple of weeks, so I am sorry if I don't update the story...**

**But I 'll do my best to add new chapters. Please look forward to it!!**

**See you soon!**

**P.S. Please review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone!**

**Finally, I could add a new chapter:) I am sorry for making you wait:(**

**Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 4**

**Bella Swan**

Just like yesterday, Edward held me in his arms while I cried.

"Bella, calm down……" he murmured in my ear.

But just like yesterday, I couldn't. I don't even know who I am!!

After spending 10minutes in his arms, I relaxed, and noticed that there was something on the bedside table. I didn't hear the nurse.

"Are you ready to take a medicine?" He asked softly.

I was still not in condition to talk, so I just nodded.

When I was to reach the glass of water and the medicine, his cold hand cut my way. I gasped.

"I am sorry…" He murmured.

I actually didn't gasp because of his temperature. When he touched, I remembered something. But before I could tell what it was, the memory went lost.

He helped me to take the medicine. I had thought I could do that by myself until he helped me. My body was covered with gazes, and codes were connected to the computer beside me from my arms, and I could hardly move.

"So… would you tell me who I am? I mean, beside my name…" I asked after a moment.

"Well… You, Isabella Swan, is 17years old. Your mother Renee remarried Phil last September so you came to Forks to live with your father, Charlie, the police chief. You came here a few months ago." Edward told me all of these never looking away from my eyes.

"And what happened to me? I mean, why ma I in hospital?"

"It's quite complicated… First, you decided to leave Forks and to go back to the place you came from, which is Phoenix. Then I followed you to convince you to come back, and you agreed me to meet me in the hotel I was staying. You tripped the stairs on the way to my room."

"Oh." That was all I could say. "What about you? Could you tell me who are you?"

"Sure. I am Edward Cullen. I'm 17 years old, and adopted son of Carlisle and Esme."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I couldn't help myself asking this question though I knew the answer- I mean, I felt like I knew the answer.

"I have two big brothers and two big sisters. They are Emmet and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. You probably don't remember them, but you and Alice were great friends."

I asked a few more questions about his family, and found out that all of his brothers and sisters were adopted as well, and I have been quite good friends with all of the Cullens- except Rosalie. But he said not to worry because Rosalie has her own point of view.

"Um… so… What … are … we…?"

"Well… people call me your boyfriend." He said hesitantly as even he was not sure.

"Are you joking?" Me? A Girlfriend of the most gorgeous boy?

"No, I'm serious. " I could see that from his eyes as well. "But if you don't like that, we can be just friends." He smiled a little.

I thought about it for a moment. The way he held me in his arms. The way he calmed me down. The way he looked at me. And the way _I_ felt when he held me, calmed me down, when I looked into his eyes...

He was not just a friend, but much more that boyfriend. I felt really safe or protected. He was my protector.

"I think you are not my boyfriend..." The pained expression crossed his perfect face. So I started to add.

"I think you are my ... protector..." Then, he gave me a breathtaking crooked smile.

"How about I am your protector _and_ your boyfriend?" He whispered into my ear.

"That works with me."

Then I heard the door open, and saw 4 people coming in. I gasped in shock. They were incredibly beautiful.

"I am Alice. Do you remember me?" A tiny girl with black spiky hear said cheerfully said as she approached my bed.

"No... I am sorry."

"Don't worry, we can be friends again!"

"Thank you."

"Hi, Bella. How are you feeling? I'm Emmet." A really big boy was next to speak.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"I'm Rosalie." A girl with blond-colored-hair smiled at me hesitantly.

"Hi."

"I'm Jasper." Another blond-colored-hair person said.

"Hi, Jasper."

"I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife and mother of these teenagers." The last person said gently to me. She had caramel-colored-hair, and she also sounded like a real mother.

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen." I said shyly.

"Please call me Esme." I nodded.

Everyone was still staring at me like they wanted me to continue though I had no idea what to say. 'Nice to meet you' would be suitable, but Edward said that I already knew them.

"Nice to see you all." I finally managed to say, blushing.

"Alice, why don't you tell Bella about herself? You two were best friends." Edward suggested. Somehow he must have seen that I was feeling uncomfortable. So I quickly looked at him to give him grateful smile.

"We _were_? No, we _are_ best friends! Right, Bella?" Alice frowned at Edward, and he just glared at her. They seemed to have a silent conversation.

"Ok, we were best friends, and now we are just friends, but we _will_ be best friends again!" Alice sounded like it will definitely happen.

"Alice, have you forgotten about my request?" Edward reminded her quietly.

"Of course not. I was just about to start." She walked toward the chair next to Edward and sat down as she started to tell me about myself.

According to Alice, and the rest of the Cullens, I was a good student, lover of the classical books like Pride and Prejudice. My favorite movie was Romeo and Juliet. I was also a good cook that I always cooked to Charlie. I didn't like shopping at all, and Alice always tried to make me into a Bella-Barbie-Doll.

"Bella, can I please choose your outfit everyday from now on?" Alice pleaded.

I looked at her clothes. She was wearing the things that I would definitely not going to wear.

"No."

"Oh, c'mon, Bella. Please!! Someday you are going to thank me for that." She was now pleading with a little poor puppy's eyes.

"Awww, fine. But no heels." After I said, I realized that I had no idea why I said that.

"Of course not." Surprisingly, Emmet was the one responded.

"Why?" I asked quietly. I was afraid to know the answer.

"Because, you are the clumsiest person I have ever seen!!" Then he burst in to laughter.

"Oh… but I guess I knew that…" I muttered mostly to myself. I was so embarrassed!

"I am the protector, remember? I won't let you hurt yourself." He whispered to my ear, and his hand was stroking mine to comfort me. His eyes were locked into mine.

I felt so comfortable and protected that moisture started form behind my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Of course, he could see my tears. His other hand was now brushing my cheek gently, wiping my tears.

"Nothing… I feel… so… happy…" I whispered, knowing that my voice would crack if I speak in normal volume.

His wary expression disappeared, and now he was smiling at me. It was my favorite crooked smile.

"I am happy, too." He whispered back, taking both sides of my cheeks in his hands, holding my eyes with his melted black eyes.

* * *

**Thank you for reading:D**

**Please review!!**

**See you soon,**

**Sabrina**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi!**

**This chapter is really short... **

**It was actually supposed to be in the previous chapter. But accidentally, I forgot to put... I'm sorry:(**

**So just think that it is a-little-extended-chapter 4!**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Bella Swan**

Someone cleared the throat. I was really shocked to find Carlisle at the door. I didn't hear him entering.

"I suppose you met my children. Now, it's time to meet your parents." Carlisle said normally. "Children, give Bella and her parents some private time."

Children-though I thought they were too mature to be called children-left the room one by one, waving me goodbye.

"Edward, please stay…" I said quietly as he started to leave like others.

"You've heard what Carlisle said."

But I couldn't just let go. He was so gorgeous that I felt like he would disappear in a sudden puff of smoke.

"Don't worry. I'll be just outside the room. If you need me, just call my name to the door." Then, he kissed my forehead gently and left me blushed.

Soon after Edward left, Carlisle came back followed by two strangers. They walked toward me. Nobody spoke.

"Bella, these are Renée and Charlie." Carlisle said quietly.

"Hi." I said shyly, not knowing what to say. It seemed like Charlie was feeling the same.

"Bella, how are you feeling? I was so worried about you…" Renée said hysterically, and burst into tears. Charlie pulled her closely and stroked her back to calm her down.

"Mom, I'm fine. I'm alive." I tried to comfort her, but it seemed that it had a worse effect. She started to sob more hardly.

"Yeah, thanks heavens that Dr. Cullen happened to be there!!"

No one had words to speak for a moment. Then Charlie started to say hesitantly.

"Bella, I know that you'll be confused, but you have to choose where to live. You have two choices. You can live with your mom in Florida, or in Forks with me." He paused to read my face. "Don't worry, you don't have to decide now. You can tell us when your decision is made."

I started to think about that. If I live with Renée, it seemed that I would be separated from Edward. I didn't like the sound of being away from Edward, and I didn't know why but I felt like if I leave Edward or Forks, I would not be able to collect my memory.

"I want to live in Forks." I said clearly.

Everyone, including Carlisle looked shocked at me.

"Are you sure Bells?" Charlie asked quietly.

"I am absolutely sure."

"Can I ask why you decided to live with me…?"

"Dad… I'm not sure how to say…" I paused to clear my mind. How am I going to say this? "But I feel like I will recover my memory in Forks…" That was all I could say.

"If that's what you want… I appreciate your decision. Renée?"

"Oh, Bella… I know how stubborn you are, so I'm not going to force you to change your mind. But just keep in mind that there's always a room for you to stay in Florida, okay?"

"Thank you mom, dad."

* * *

**Did you enjoy a-little-extended-chapter 4?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! I want to hear what do you think about my story:D**

**P.S. I am going to update the next chapter soon! It's going to be about Prom, with Edward's point of view. So please look forward to it!**

**See you soon,**

**Sabrina**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, everyone!**

**Thank you very much for the reviews and adding my story to your Story Alert list!**

**I am really happy about them:D**

* * *

Chapter 6

**Edward Cullen**

3weeks have passed since Bella woke from unconsciousness, and she's been recovering from her injuries. Her memory hasn't returned fully yet, but she was being more and more like Bella she used to be everyday.

And today, I was to take Bella to the Prom. It was supposed to be a secret, and I already asked Alice to help Bella. I really wanted to know what dress Alice is going to pick for Bella. But she already told me not to get into her head, and that if I do I will have no choice for my everyday outfit for the rest of the eternity. She also said that it includes Bella, too. So I had no choice. I wanted to avoid everything that would upset or angry Bella… I still wonder how can a person so tiny can be really annoying.

Though I couldn't listen to her thought, I could listen to her and Bella's conversation upstairs, thanks for the vampire's super hearing. It seemed like they were arguing about the dress. But I didn't care much about that because they do that all the time when it comes to the clothes, or shopping.

"Edward, close your eyes, and don't open them until I say so!" Alice shouted from the top of the stairs.

Then I heard _her_ footsteps. Her incredible scent hit my whole body. I was no longer just Edward. I was _her_ Edward.

"You may open your eyes, Edward." Alice said quietly.

I opened my eyes slowly. Then she was in front of me. She was wearing the deep blue dress, which I loved the color. And her hair was all curled in really cute way. Bella was so beautiful. She took my breath away. For a brief moment, I couldn't find a word to say.

"Hi" Bella whispered smiling and blushing in embarrassment.

"Bella…" I sighted in amusement. "You are beautiful…" She blushed even more. I swept her red warm cheek. Then I learned down to give her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you Alice." I muttered in vampire speed, and Alice just giggled in pleasure, and left the room.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked quietly, taking her hand and leading toward the front door.

"Edward, I don't know where we are going. How can I tell you I am ready or not!" She said angrily, which was just sweet, and so like Bella. I tried not to laugh at her reaction.

"Bella, don't be mad. I won't take you to somewhere dangerous, and I won't leave you alone even for a second." I smiled at her.

Her heartbeat started to go fast, and she seemed to forget to breath. Her cheek was bright red. Dazzled?

"Promise?" After a moment, she whispered to me.

"Promise." I said in the most sincere voice I could manage, looking to the deep chocolate colored eyes.

Then we headed to the car.

"When are you going to tell me where we are going?" She asked me with the angry tone on the way to the school's gym.

"I'm surprised that you haven't figured out it yourself yet. You are a smart girl."

"But you forgot the fact that my memory is still lost."

"No, you forgot the fact that you are becoming more and more like yourself everyday." I looked at her and she seemed really confused. So I decided to give her an example.

"Do you remember when I asked you about _Wuthering Heights_ last night?"

"Yeah. You said that you didn't understand why I like it."

"And you said that you like it because their love is so strong that nothing can separate them." I said matter-of-factly.

"So?"

"That's the thing you always told me whenever I asked you about _Wuthering Heights._" When I said this, we were already at the parking lot, and her face turned into a shock. She must have realized where we are.

I chuckled at her expression, and made my way to help her get out of the car.

Half of the school was already at gym when we entered, and many pairs of curious eyes were locked on us. Charlie already informed school Bella's situation in a letter with Carlisle's sign, and had told them that Bella preferred it to be a secret. However, unfortunately, a nurse from the hospital accidentally slipped the secret. And considering its size of Forks, everybody must have heard the news.

_Poor Bella… I really hope she will remember everything soon…_ I heard Angela's thought.

_Why is she still with Cullen? Maybe I can go out with her as she doesn't remember about Cullen… _Mike's thought was still irrational.

_Oh my god! Why is he still with her? What's so special about the lost-memory-girl?_ Jessica's thought was as annoying as Mike's.

_Bella's feeling uncomfortable. Do something, Edward._ I heard Jasper, so I decided that it was time to tune out the irrational thoughts and dance.

"May I have the dance, Miss Swan?" I asked with a smile.

She looked shocked for a moment. Her heart started to beat fast again.

"But… I'm not sure if I can dance with this leg, Mr. Cullen…"

"Humor me." I started to lead her to the dance floor, and pulled her into my arms, making sure that her feet were a foot away from the floor.

"Edward!!" She gasped in shock and anger. But I just chuckled and started to dance.

I never let go of her gaze as I danced. Her beautiful chocolate eyes made me melt. I really loved her. Even though she didn't remember who I was, I truly loved her. And I realized that I have to tell her. I have to tell her how much I loved her.

So when the first song was finished, I put her on her feet, and led her to the back door of gym.

"Edward?... What are you doing?" She asked, but I just ignored her. I was taking us to the place where we could be alone, away from the humans.

We reached the bench outside the gym, near the forest just in a few minutes. I pulled her closer to sit with me. She looked at me with eyes full of questions.

"Bella… There's something I want you to know…"

* * *

**What do you think about this chapter?**

**Next chapter will be one of my favourite ones!! It's Bella's point of view.**

**See you soon,**

**Sabrina**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm really sorry that I have been out for a long time:(**

**School has been pretty busy these days... **

**It's so stressing!! I don't like school at all...:(**

**Anyway, here goes the new chapter!! I hope you enjoy it!!**

* * *

Previously… Edward's Point Of View

_We reached the bench outside the gym, near the forest just in a few minutes. I pulled her closer to sit with me. She looked at me with eyes full of questions._

"_Bella… There's something I want you to know…"_

**Chapter 7**

**Bell Swan**

"Bella… There's something I want you to know…" He paused there, like he was lost in his thought. I waited.

"Bella, before you, I had never thought that I would found somebody like you, somebody I feel the need of protection. I believed I was completed. I thought there were no holes in my body. But when you came into my life, everything changed."

I was a little confused. What is he talking about? I hardly know him!

"I know that you are confused because you have no idea who I am, but I have to tell you this." He added quickly.

"Isabella Swan." He said my full name, lovingly. "You have bewitched me body and soul and I love you. I always loved you, and I always will love you."

I recognized his words. It was from my favorite book and movie, Pride and Prejudice, and said by Mr. Darcy at the end of the film.

His words were slowly kicking in to my head. Could he really mean that he love me? But how could an angel like him actually love me? But then, I remembered his eyes. His golden eyes were full of love whenever I met them. It must have been the truth.

But, how did I feel about Edward?

Suddenly I was brought out of my thought. Edward was taking both of my cheeks in his cold hands.

"Bella… Would you please tell me what you are thinking?"

For that moment, I couldn't think coherently. His face was just an inch from mine. I could smell his sweet and mouthwatering scent. I was completely lost in his golden eyes.

"Bella…?" He said again, but I could hear the worry in his voice this time.

Slowly, I closed my eyes to clear my thoughts. When I opened my eyes, a pair of golden eyes was still there.

"I love you too, Edward." I whispered to him.

His face turned into my favorite crooked smile. It took my breath away, but I managed to smile back. I was so happy. Even though I didn't know about my past, I felt myself completed.

Slowly, he leaned closer to me. I stopped breathing, and closed my eyes.

When my lips met his cold one, the electrical shot ran my whole body. I had never felt like that before.

_I was in my biology class. A reddish haired boy was sitting next me, leaning as far as away from me. His eyes were black and cold as he wanted to kill me._

_He disappeared from my side instantly when the bell rung…_

_I was again in my biology class. This time, the boy's body was turned to face me. Corners of his lips were turned into a smile. He had the same golden honey eyes as Edward's…_

"Bella?" I was sitting on Edward's lap. What happened? I was sure we were both standing…

"What's wrong, Bella?" He was concerned.

I really wanted to say something, but I didn't know how to tell.

"Nothing… It's just I saw something…when you…kissed me…" I was whispering.

"Do you want to tell me about what you saw?" His voice was so soft and comforting that I started to calm down.

"I don't know how to start…"

"Why don't you just start from what you saw first?"

I took a two deep breath, inhaling his sweet scent, and started to tell about the boy I saw in my head. Before I could think what I was saying, I was telling everything. And all the while I talked, Edward just listened to me, stroking my back gently. He never interrupted, or looked at me as I was crazy.

"Bella…" He started to say after a long moment of silence. "Didn't you realize who the boy was?"

I was confused with his expression. I couldn't see the boy's face. I just saw his corner of mouth, and eyes. And why on earth Edward had to ask about the boy? Was he jealous of him?

But when I looked up and saw his eyes, they didn't seem like that. It was still full of love.

"Just tell me, Bella." He got a little bit impatient.

"Well… I didn't see his whole face. His face was always hidden, and I only saw his eyes and corners of mouth… He had reddish hair."

Then, I realized why he looked so familiar.

"He looked like…you…"

Edward was now smiling at me.

"What?" I asked because I wanted to know why he looked so happy.

"I'm just glad that you started to remember the things."

So the biology classes really happened.

"Thank you." I said as I looked up to him.

"For what?" He asked me so softly.

"For making me remember the things."

"My pleasure." He leaned to me again, and kissed me lightly on my lips. Nothing but electric current happened. After that, he stood up pulling me closer to dance. We could still hear the music from the Gym.

* * *

**How was it? Did you like it? Please review!!**

**I know I am not good at writing flash backs... I actually wanted to sound more beautiful:(**

**So please send me an e-mail if you know how to do so...:)**

**I started to write another fan fiction:D It is called "Lizzy Swan." You can check the summary through my profile:D**

**See you soon,**

**Sabrina**


End file.
